


Backseat Escapades

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Noctis gets frisky and decides to have some fun in the back of the Regalia with his lover despite the possibility of being caught by the others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did this a while back for the Kinkmeme, can't find the link for it though. Basically, the OP wanted backseat shenanigans that ends up with something unfortunate happening.

It would be about another hour before they reach the rest stop and be able to unwind after a hectic day, although it would seem his spoiled Royal Highness was getting antsy and wanted to play early. It starts with a theatrical yawn and a quick glance at the man in the driver's seat, seeing that his eyes are still glued forward, then the youth flops down on to his lover’s lap with his face turned to his front. Gladio takes a quick glance down, seeing Noctis staring up at him playfully before rubbing his cheek against the clothed cock of the man under him. 

“Noct.” Gladio growls lowly in warning, shooting a quick glance at Ignis who just stares ahead, seemingly even ignoring the yapping of the blonde in the passenger seat. “Wait.”

A coy smile and fingers grabbing his zipper tells him the prince won't be stopped, so the shield just sighs and returns to his book as he’s skillfully pulled from his trousers. Gladio lets out a stifled moan as a wet warmth engulfs the cock head where a sinful tongue dips into the slit and flits about, stopping briefly so Noctis can take him in deeper. Brown eyes quickly glance to the driver after he coughed a bit louder than normal, thankfully his gaze remains steeled forwards. 

Gladio’s attention is pulled back to the man in his lap now that he's begun to deep throat him, swathing his whole dick into the soft cavern. The young lovers’ eyes lock, Noctis looking so angelic yet devious as he subtly bobs his head in tandem with his sucking, his face morphing into childlike glee when Gladio lets a gruff moan escape, the older man thanking the gods that he has his book blocking his flushed face. There's a vibration against his cock that pulls a gasp this time, him looking down and seeing his prince managing a chuckle even with a dick halfway down his throat. 

If that's how the little shit wants to be, two can play this game. 

Gladio carefully shucks off his jacket and lays it over Noct’s middle, the twenty-year-old stopping momentarily to raise an eyebrow and look up in question. The larger man gives him a grin this time as he slips his hand under the jacket, rubbing against the hardened member there and reveling as the man in his lap squirms. Noct tries to keep at his task but eventually releases the large cock from his mouth and buries his face to stifle his moans as Gladio rubs him harder through his pants. The teasing stops with a hard squeeze of warning and Gladio returns to his book, until his view is blocked by a huffy and red-faced prince scowling at him as he climbs onto his lover’s lap.

“Jerk.” Noctis grumps as he buries his face against Gladio’s neck and begins to mouth about.

“Your fault for being impatient and possibly getting us in trouble.”

“He won’t notice, he’s too focused on the road.”

“You wanna bet on that?”

Noctis nips against the soft flesh of Gladio’s neck before leaning up to his ear. “If I can get us both off without him noticing, I get to ride you later in the backseat when him and Prompto are sleeping.”

“Fine and if he does I get to tie you up then force you to watch as I get myself off.”

“Deal.” the prince coos and flicks his tongue over the older man’s earlobe.

The jacket is wrapped around Noctis’ back to conceal the upcoming act as he carefully releases himself from his trousers and holds it along with Gladio’s as the older man returns to his book. Noct buries his face into his lover’s neck, panting hot breaths against his skin as he slowly strokes their cocks together and rolls his hips, then mixes in soft sucks and bites to the rough skin that earns him low rumbles. Even though he wouldn’t mind winning their bet, Gladio feels utter bliss from the mix of touches being lobbied on to him and doesn’t want it to end.

“Hey Noct,” Prompto chortles, halting Noctis movements. “you reme- Oh, he’s asleep. Daww, he looks like a baby all cuddled up on you Gladio.”

Gladio just grunts and rests his hand on the younger man’s back, giving it a few gentle rubs as he looks upfront and catches Ignis’ steely gaze. Does he-

“I really wish you would have said something sooner, Gladio.” Ignis says and puts up the roof, then returns to focusing on the road as he puts more pressure on the gas.

The shield can feel a breath of relief puff from the other man who begins to mouth about his neck and resume his stroking. Gladio puts his book asides finally and shifts himself down slightly, resting his head against his lover while pretending to be going to sleep but instead he whispers softly to the smaller man and moans breathlessly. Noctis picks up his speed, body quivering and growing hot which increases as Gladio pulls him flush against his heated body after wrapping a large arm around him while slipping his other between them to join in with the stroking, adding more pressure to his grip. With a sharp gasp that is quickly stifled by shoving his face into Gladio’s shirt, Noctis begins to come in between the two of them and continues to stroke even after nothing left spurts out until it’s the older man’s turn to choke out a grunt. The two lay still despite their quick breaths and Gladio takes a quick glance at the front, seeing that Ignis is still focused on the road while occasionally nodding to whatever Prompto is blithering on about. 

“Ha, I win.” Noctis says breathily and slips them both back into their pants carefully, then rests his slightly sweat-soaked head back down against the older man’s shoulder. 

“Little snot.” Gladio snips but he can’t help but let a smile spread onto his lips and presses a tender kiss to the other man’s hair. 

“Ugh, feel icky and sweaty now.”

“That’s your own damn fault.” Gladio snorts but decides to show some compassion to his boyfriend. “Hey, Iggy, can you put the hood back down, the princess is starting to melt. I just touched his head and he’s sweaty.”

The younger man sighs and quickly pushes the button for the roof, the car momentarily jerking from a straight path until Ignis puts all his focus back onto driving. The cool breeze feels amazing against his damp skin, resting his head back and letting the wind blow through his hair. 

They arrive at their destination for the night and Gladio gives the man in his lap a soft pat to rouse him, but it would seem Noct had actually fallen asleep for real, making the older man snort before carefully exiting the vehicle and carrying his love. 

The caravan is rented for the night, with the men going inside to head off to sleep. Gladio lays the still sleeping Noctis down onto the fold out bed and grimaces at the mess on the youth's pants. He looks down at his own front, seeing a slight bit of the same substance on the hem of his tank. Thankfully both of them changed out of their crownsguard cloths at the last pit stop, so not all of their garments were black. 

With a quickness and finesse that a man his stature shouldn’t possess, he grabs up some wipes to quickly clean them both before the others notice, them setting up the fold out couch. They all settle in now for bed, with Gladio laying down next to the prince and wrapping his arms around him with Noct tucked up under his chin. A while later, once the telltale signs the other two are fast asleep does the shield feel some shuffling about then a few moments later a nudge to his front and a slew of kisses pressed to his neck. He shifts about before looking down, eyes adjusting to the lack of light, then sees the devious little smile and lust filled blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis looks back at the larger man as he leads him to the Regalia, smiling and half lidding his eyes that receives him a quick eye roll. Despite the man’s outward act, he knows his boyfriend is just as giddy and eager to try something new in their relationship. He had been itching to have sex in that car since he became a hormonal teenager but things always stood in his way; the constant presence of guards and paparazzi, his father’s obsession with keeping the vehicle immaculate and stored away when not in use, Ignis, and Gladio’s reservation with trying anything truly risque. Just getting him to open up to the idea of hand and blowjobs in the back of the car had been a trial in and of itself, but it was so damn worth it. 

“If we get caught, this is all on you.”

“Such a bore, Gladio, live a little.” Noct says and turns once they arrive at the car, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck and pulling him down for a deep kiss. 

Gladio’s large hands clutch Noctis’ hips, slowly sliding down to grip his ass and give a few squeezes as the two makeout pressed against the car door. They move from the car briefly so the door can be opened, Noctis crawling inside and turning back to his partner, reaching out to cup the large bulge in Gladio’s trousers. 

“Mmm, you seem to be raring to go, so stop dallying and climb in.”

Gladio sighs and gets in the car, shutting the door and waiting as Noct puts the hood up. As soon as the cover locks into place, the prince climbs into his shield’s lap and ravishes his mouth, running his fingers through the man’s hair and pulling his head back to get access to his neck. Rough hands slip into the back of Noct’s pants and scrape across the soft mounds, squeezing and kneading them around before slipping a finger against the hole in between, rubbing the calloused digit against there and making the smaller man gasp. 

“Go ahead, I already prepped myself before I woke you up.”

“Aw, you took away my fun.” Gladio says as he teases his finger against the opening.

“There is still fun to be ha-ad.” Noctis gasps as the thick finger presses in, him biting his lip and arching his back in pleasure. “Gods yes.”

Another finger pushes inside, stretching him out further and rubbing against the warm pulsing walls inside, the prince gasping and shuddering as he rocks his hips. Noctis regains his sense and reaches down to Gladio’s front, unzipping his pants and freeing his cock that springs forward and stands at attention. He pulls a lube packet from his pocket and tears it open, emptying the packet over the cockhead and slicking up the thick organ as he feels himself become empty, Gladio pulling his fingers out and sliding Noctis’ bottoms down just passed his hips. The smaller man turns around and leans against the back of the front seats, turning his head and looking lustfully while gyrating his ass against the man’s lap.

“Oh? So you want me to take over now?” Gladio snickers and messages the soft mounds before giving a quick playful slap that pulls a soft gasp from his lover. “I thought you wanted to ride me?”

“I will, I just want you to get us started.” 

“Whatever, just don’t get pissy or impatient.” 

The brunette takes a hold of his member, teasing his lover’s hole with the tip of his dick before pushing in slowly. The pace starts soft and tender, just like when they both are relaxed and want to savor each other’s bodies, but that wasn’t what this dalliance was going to be as Gladio snaps his hips up just as he yanks Noctis onto his lap. Both let out guttural cries and tremble from the sensation, their breathing becoming shrill and labored. Noct grips the shoulders of the front seats for support as the thick cock continues to slam into him, his body growing increasingly hot and sweaty, tears forming in his eyes as pants tumble from his parted lips and his whole frame quivers from ecstasy. 

“Ah! Gladio, w-wait! I, I’m going to come too so-on!”

The older man begins to slow his movements before completely stopping, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist and pulling him flush against himself. Upon regaining his bearings, Noctis lifts his legs up onto the seat to where he is kneeling over Gladio’s lap, he then takes hold of his lover’s hands and presses soft kisses to his knuckles before guiding him to hold him on his hips. He plants his hands firmly on Gladio’s knees before lifting his hips up and then sliding back down, repeating the motion a few times until he finds a good tempo. Noctis gasps and moans as he continues to rock himself on the older man’s cock, then arches his back to where his head rests against Gladio’s shoulder, slipping an arm behind the man’s head and making him turn towards him. The two kiss carnally, nipping swollen lips and caressing each other’s tongues with their own, before locking eyes and smiling lustily.

“Feels good.” Noct gasps out, pressing his lips to the underside of Gladio’s jaw before gasping as he raises his hips up higher to where only the tip remains and snapping down, sweat-dampened skin slapping together rhythmically and the force of it all making the car slightly move. “Hah, fuck.”

“Mmm, you look so beautiful.” Gladio purrs against his lover’s ear, causing Noctis to moan out deeply from the feeling of his voice reverberating against him. “So perfect.”

Calloused and large fingers glide across his subtly toned abs, caressing the peaks before tracing against his adonis belt and then slipping his hands up the younger man’s shirt and groping about his chest. Noctis resituates himself and angles his body to allow better access for his lover, the man pulling his shirt up and flicking his tongue over a nipple before latching onto it while rolling the other nub between his fingers. The prince moans out loudly and cards his fingers through Gladio’s thick hair and grips hard, holding onto him as he impales himself harder on the man’s cock. 

“I'm close.” Noctis gasps out breathily, face flushed and sweaty while his eyes slowly glaze over.

“Me too. You want me to take over?”

“Yes.”

Their movements are halted momentarily, with Gladio shuffling the smaller man in his lap, slipping his arms up under Noct’s kneecaps and holding him up. Throaty cries come from the younger man as he’s fucked up into roughly and quick, he grips the leather seat and lulls his head back onto a broad shoulder. The shield begins to grunt and gasp, then turns his head and places a hickey on the throat bared to him before kissing up the side of his face. Noctis turns his face towards his lover, they kiss and moan shrilly into each others’ mouths until the prince pulls back and lets out a loud cry as his release hits him, his seed spurting out all over his front with some even splattering on the back of the front seats. 

Gladio holds the listless man’s thighs together tightly and folds him up against himself and bucks up frantically, Noctis letting out little cries at the new sensation. His body begins to tremble again from being overstimulated, feeling like he’s about to orgasm again so quickly. All it takes is a few more rough thrusts to send both men coming hard, Gladio spilling into his lover and Noct’s painting his whole front and under his chin.

They lay there motionlessly save for their heaving chests as they gasp for breaths. Gladio carefully releases Noctis’ legs and sets them down, then wraps his arms snuggly around his lover, peppering kisses into his sweaty hair. 

“That was great.” Noctis pants out and rolls his head to the side, face pressed into the older man’s neck where he decides to give him a matching mark. 

“Yeah, way better than I expected.” 

“Something you wouldn’t mind doing again?” the prince says with a cheeky grin.

“Hmm, maybe.” Gladio chuckles and presses his lips against his lover’s.

Once the two collect themselves, the do a quick clean up and put the roof back down, sneaking back into the caravan and snuggling in each other's’ embrace. Morning arrives and three of the four amble out of bed to start preparing for departure then the fourth is dragged out; delicately since he is sore and Gladio is a compassionate lover despite his rough exterior, or how he is during training. The two men in the back exchange knowing looks and poke at each other playfully, until a noise of disgust pulls their attention to the front.

“What the hell is that?” Prompto says with a grossed out expression as he points at the center council. 

Both men go pale and look, seeing a caked-on strip of white that they forgot to clean. 

“M-maybe it’s bird shit, the roof was down last night.” Gladio offers out with a forced smile, watching as Ignis’ brows furrow in thought. 

Ignis sighs. “It’s not the first time those buggers have done that, disgusting creatures. Prompto, please get some wipes from the compartment and hand them to Noct.”

“Why me?”

“It’s your car.”

The prince huffs. Well, it was his mess after all. So he gets to scrubbing the stain, and scrubs, and scrubs, and scrubs. 

“I think it stained.” 

Ignis sighs. “Guess we’ll have to take it to Cindy and see if they have anything to clean it with.” 

Prompto perks up at this while the two men in the back cringe. Although not as bad as when they arrive at Cape Caem, seeing the bubbly younger Amicitia sibling waving at them.

“Hey guys! Monica wanted me to ask if you could take me to the rest stop down the way so I can purchase some things the merchant that stops by didn’t have.”

“Sure, hop on in.” Prompto beams while Ignis gives her a smile and nod.

Noctis and Gladio, though, turn their gazes to the defiled middle seat and blanche. 

“H-hey Iris, why don’t you sit here?” Noct says and shifts over to where he is next to Gladio, patting his original spot.

But the teen will have none of that, liking to sit in between the two men since it gives her a better view of the surroundings and she can snuggle up to her brother if she gets cold. Both men purse their lips and look awkward as Iris leans against the back of the front seats to look at photos Prompto took, then they begin grimacing when she rests her face on the shoulder while laughing. And if things couldn’t get any worse, rain begins to drop from the sky and Ignis quickly puts the hood up. Then, to the two men’s horror, they see a stain across the fabric of the ceiling. They feel a cold chill run down their spines and look to the rearview mirror, catching the sharp glint of green eyes that tells them they are both fucked, and not the fun kind like they did in the car the night prior.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


End file.
